


Star-Crossed Lovers

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Exes, F/M, First Love, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Michael & Cordelia were in love as teens and got pulled apart. When the warlocks call Cordelia to an emergency meeting she's in for a surprise when she sees Michael again for the first time.Inspired by a prompt ;)





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda here for a teenage Michael and Cordelia sneaking around..

Cordelia and Michael met when they were fifteen and began dating. They both went to the same public school. Cordelia lived alone with Fiona, who was often out gallivanting, leaving Cordelia on her own. Michael was being raised by Constance, who didn't provide adequate supervision either. The two of them were inseparable. They were each other's first real boyfriend and girlfriend, they fell head over heels in love.

They had been dating almost a year, they were both sixteen, they had sex for the first time at Cordelia's house when Fiona had been out of town with her latest fling. It was a little awkward and they were both nervous. Cordelia had experienced some pain but nothing extreme. With Fiona being gone almost always and Constance's lack of parenting, they had a lot of practice. They learned what the other liked and they put the knowledge to use. They could make each other experience intense pleasure.

Everything was great until about a year and a half later. Michael had been thrown out of Constance's house, he'd blacked out in a fit of rage and killed a priest that she had sent over because she was worried Michael was exhibiting evil qualities. He didn't understand why he did it, he immediately went to Cordelia's house and told her everything. She wasn't scared of him, just worried. She wanted to help.

He knew she was a witch and she had suggested that maybe he was a warlock and didn't know it. She let him stay at her house for the next few days until Fiona had come back. Fiona had walked into Cordelia's bedroom and saw them sleeping in the same bed. She had met him before and knew they were together, but she was pissed. 

She rushed over and pulled Cordelia out of the bed by her hair and slung her to the floor, that was one way to wake both of them up. They were both still in a daze from sleepiness until Fiona pulled her into a standing position by the hair, screamed, "How could you let this boy in my house? I don't need you getting knocked up, I'm sure as Hell not going to raise a bastard!" and she slapped her hard across the face. Fiona let go of her hair, Cordelia screamed out of pain and clutched her jaw. Michael jumped up and said, "I can go. She was just trying to help, my grandma kicked me out."

"Get out now!" Fiona had screamed. "He has nowhere to go!" Cordelia had yelled back. Michael and Cordelia shared a look and he left. The next day Fiona dropped Cordelia off at Miss Robichaux's Academy and left without looking back. Cordelia called Michael that night and let him know where she was. Michael wondered around on the streets for days until a woman by the name of Ms. Mead took him in. He was wary of her at first, but he had no other options. It's not like Miss Robichaux's would be willing to let Cordelia take him in, Michael knew she had tried to persuade them hard and they rejected the idea.

Ms. Mead told him she had heard around town about how he had killed the priest. She prodded about Michael's inner feelings and some of the things he'd done that he wasn't proud of. When he'd described everything in detail, she gave him a knowing look and said, "You know you're the Antichrist, right? I've been following you for a while, but I wasn't sure until now." He thought she was crazy at first, but the more she explained things to him, the more it made sense. He realized who he was. 

He called Cordelia a few days later and told her about Ms. Mead and about him being the Antichrist. After a few minutes, Cordelia had agreed that it did make sense. Then, there they were, the Antichrist and a young witch who drew her powers from light. They stayed in contact anyway and saw each other every weekend for the next six months. Ms. Mead had caught on to who Cordelia was and disapproved, telling Michael she would mess up his true father's plans for him. 

Cordelia wasn't welcome to his house and he wasn't allowed at the Academy. Council members' attention had been brought to the fact that Michael was in fact the Antichrist, they forbade Cordelia to have him anywhere on the grounds. Both of them were young, barely eighteen, and had nowhere else to go. Things got hard and eventually they ended their relationship. Three years went down the drain. 

 

**Present**

The Warlocks at Hawthorne's called an emergency meeting, Cordelia flew to them with her Council, which was made up of Myrtle and Zoe. They hadn't given any details, they just said they needed to meet with them. The three witches entered the underground school. They stopped to stand on the other side of the room in front of the warlocks in their most central room. Cordelia looked at Aerial, "What is this about?" Aerial replied, "We have been sought out by someone of great power, evil power, and we need your help." He turned to one of the other warlocks, who was standing by the back door, and said, "Send him in."

The door came open and he stepped out, Cordelia recognized him immediately, her lips parted from shock. Michael was walking toward her. Aerial turned to him and said, "We invited out Supreme and her Council here." Aerial looked back at the witches and said, "This is the Antichrist, M-"

"Michael," Cordelia said out of disbelief of seeing him again, she stepped forward a few steps, leaving Myrtle and Zoe behind her.

"Cordelia," he said as he stopped just in front of her. "I haven't seen you in decades," he said.

They stood there staring at each other. "You two know each other?" Aerial asked. Cordelia and Michael were still taking each other in. Cordelia said, "Your hair's longer...what's with the red eyeshadow?" Michael calmly asked, "Are you making fun of me?" She kept a neutral expression when she answered, "I like it." 

Michael's eyes fell from hers to roam her body, tilting his head down to get a good look all the way down to her fancy boots. His eyes crawled back up her body before he walked around her in a slow circle, checking her out. When he was behind her he said, "Supremacy looks good on you." He stopped in front of her again, letting Cordelia get a good look down the front of his body. Her eyes came back up and they stared into each other's eyes.

"What is happening here?" Behold asked.

"They're exes, you couldn't find anyone with more history than these two," Myrtle answered. She'd been the one to take Cordelia in after Fiona left her at the Academy. Cordelia had told her everything about him at the time, she knew all about them. Myrtle had never seen him, but she knew he was the Antichrist and their reaction to each other would have clued her in if she wouldn't have known that piece of information. She remembered when they had broken up, which she thought was probably for the best, but Cordelia had been heartbroken over him for years afterward.

Aerial spoke up, "Well, maybe you can talk him out of destroying the world. He's been here threatening us for days."

Michael's eyes never left hers as he said, "I heard you've been blind a few times and _widowed_ since I saw you last." Cordelia said, “That’s true.” The corner of her lip quirked up and she said, "I haven't heard much of you, just an overall sense of impending doom." He chuckled at that and she couldn't stop herself from full on smiling. The chemistry was still there and they both had a rush of emotions come to the surface. No matter who or what they were, there was a great sense of unfinished business.

The witches, Michael, Aerial, Baldwin, John Henry, and Behold all sat down at a table in Hawthorne’s conference room. Cordelia looked across the table at Michael, “Why do you want to end the world?” He leaned forward and replied, “Because, my dear Cordelia, it’s my destiny. Just like being Supreme was your destiny, I always knew you were more powerful than you let on no matter if you knew it or not.”

Her expression was sympathetic, “It’s not your destiny, Michael. You don’t have to do something bad just because someone else wants you to.”

“If you’re hinting at Ms. Mead, she didn’t manipulate me. She just opened my eyes and showed me who I really am.”

“Michael, as much as I hate to say it, Cordelia does have a point,” Aerial had said. Michael turned and gave him a cold look, shutting him up. Then, Michael looked back at Cordelia, “Can we talk alone?”

“Yes.”

They made their way to an empty bedroom and sat down on the bed. Instantly neither of them knew how much talking would get done, the two of them on a bed was too familiar. Cordelia took his hand in her own and said, “You don’t have to do this, the Michael that I knew wouldn’t want to.” He replied, “That’s the thing…I don’t want to, but Ms. Mead, along with all my followers, and my father are all counting on me.”

She could see the anguish on his face, so she reached up and caressed his cheek as she held tightly to his hand. She had to be sure of what she was about to offer, her heart was telling her it was the right decision, “You can come back to New Orleans with me.” His eyes snapped up to meet hers and she continued, “You can stay at the Academy with me, I’m the one in charge now, it would be my decision. Just please…Michael…don’t do anything drastic.”

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she saw his eyes get teary. He asked, “You would do that for me, after all these years?” She felt another tear roll down her other cheek as she chuckled and said, “I would do anything for you.”

He grabbed her wrist that was by his cheek and let go of her other hand to grab the back of her head. He quickly leaned in and kissed her so thoroughly that there was no mistaking that he wanted to accept the offer. Cordelia finally pulled free and asked, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” He grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged, she pushed up off the bed so he could pull it above her waist. He proceeded to pull it off her after she sat back down. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said.

She smiled and said, “There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think about you.” She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor. They made out as Cordelia straddled him to unbutton his shirt and she took it off him. She let her fingertips stroke his chest and abs, she’d missed him so much.

His hands grabbed her ass and he stood up slightly and flipped her over to bring her to her back onto the mattress. He let go of her and stood up straight to get rid of his shoes, pants and underwear. Cordelia kicked her shoes off.

Michael leaned down and rid her of her bra, kissing each breast before standing up to take her panties off. She put the balls of her feet on the edge of the bed and spread her legs for him. She felt like her whole life had been leading up to this moment. He leaned down over her, keeping his feet on the floor, with a palm planted beside her head. Oh, he remembered having her like this oh so well.

His other hand went to her center and he stroked her with his fingers. He earned a soft sigh as his fingers ran through her, played with her clit, and went down to bury inside her. He hadn’t felt her in so long that it was a sin. He removed his fingers, placed his hand on the bed beside Cordelia’s head, Cordelia’s arms went around his neck, and he pushed his penis inside.

He buried himself deep inside and stilled, he felt her roll up into him once. He hovered with his face inches above hers. He leaned down and kissed her briefly before pulling his face back up and staring down into her beautiful brown eyes, eyes that he’s always loved and couldn’t imagine ever being mutilated. He found himself wishing he’d been there to help her through that.

Neither of them moved. “You remember this, right?” he’d asked her as he hovered over her keeping his penis completely still inside her. This was something they’d often done. He’d just let his penis rest inside her, letting them feel each other as the anticipation built until they were both throbbing to feel more. They’d often drove themselves crazy like this, waiting until the want turned into need. It was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched until they gave in, and it’d always led to the best sex they’d ever had.

Cordelia was almost breathless as she replied, “How could I forget?” It was true, she couldn’t forget holding his big, long, thick penis inside her until one or both of them were squirming for more. He leaned down to kiss her, and they made out for some time. Cordelia felt his tongue moving sensually against hers, she felt herself getting wetter by the second.

Just when she was about to beg for him to move, he pulled out of the kiss and gave her a hard thrust. It caused the whole bed to shake, Cordelia to gasp, and Michael to grunt. He paused again momentarily, but he couldn’t hold back anymore, he thrusted hard again. Cordelia rolled her hips up into him, the need to feel him was overwhelming.

They did this a few more times until Cordelia’s hands grabbed him where his neck met his shoulder and her nails dug in. She threw herself up into him, she needed more and so did he. He started a steady pace thrusting hard into her. Michael groaned from how good it felt to dive into her again and again, she felt so good wrapped tightly around him.

Cordelia moaned and he saw her eyes roll back. She gasped, “Please, Michael…faster.” He set a faster pace, he couldn’t resist. He gradually got faster and faster with the hard thrusts. Cordelia moaned again and let her hands come around and reach up his back to clutch at his shoulder blades. She arched her back at how powerful his penis was, and she could feel it hitting her g-spot.  

She started throwing her hips up into him again to meet him thrust for thrust. Her moans and his grunts kept spilling out. Michael came in her and kept going until seconds later when she wrapped even tighter around him and started contracting as ecstasy hit her in waves. She moaned louder than before as her back arched again and her nails dug into his skin. Michael pumped her through it until she whimpered as she came back down.

He stilled inside her and waited until she came back to her senses enough to listen to him. Then, he said, “I would love to go back with you. Will you marry me?”

Her eyes teared up as she said, “Yes!”


End file.
